


Bath Time

by MagaMago



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Humor, Just good ol' fashion silliness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagaMago/pseuds/MagaMago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Draco is run afoul by.....fowl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed

Never let your enemy out of your sights.

Find out everything you can about said enemy. Ex: feeding habits, haunts, known allies, the deepest and darkest secrets they may have (wearing your mother's favorite vintage 1930's flapper beaded dress when you thought no one was home. Ha Blaise, ha)

Be as vague as you can and still get your informant to spill he's guts (figuratively) out to you and not know it.

Use the information in any way, usually against them, you deem necessary.

If you plan to do anything seedy make sure you tell no one anything that could be used against or led back to you at any time.

And as much as he hated to admit the paranoid crack pot of an auror might have it right: CONSTANT VIGILANCE!

He was currently following these rules that had led his life from the start. Draco was staring his enemy in the eye. Not even blinking, even if his eyes were starting to burn. The flighty little bastard could run at any moment. Probably to the watering hole where all his cronies were usually at. Draco had already decommissioned three of them and the other two had run off, leaving the current one glaring at him. Draco was about to pounce when he heard the bushes rustle to the left of him and he glanced over. Shit! Draco quickly looked back but the peacock was already running away. That's when he was pushed to the ground by the two birds that had distracted him to begin with. They ran over him and followed their friend.

Draco pushed himself up and bushed over the dirt that got onto his shirt. He was going to kill those birds. 'The peacocks need to be moved to the South Garden,' Lucius had said; 'don't use spells, it upsets them.' Draco had spent six freaking hours trying to move the damned birds. His clothes were dirty, fingers and shins bleeding because of those sharp little beaks. Fucking peacocks his ass! Those little shits were raptors in drag. It is so much fun being Draco bloody Malfoy. Draco began twirling his wand between his fingers. He was dirty, sweaty and chaffing in places that need not be mentioned. Conveniently forgetting what his father had said Draco marched towards the devilish birds.

Thirty minutes later saw one very pleased Draco Malfoy soaking in a steaming bath, after his shower. He wasn't about to bathe in that filth. Draco was examining his injured hands when he heard the bathroom door open.

"It's about time you got here Potter. I was expecting you earlier and could have used your help." Draco accused.

"Sorry, papers and all. Your mother told me, the birds again. What's Lucius thinking? That's the fourth time this month." Harry stripped off his outer robes and sat at the edge of the tub. His hand was in the water moving the water around in swirls.

"He's crazy, can't really blame him with a Gryffindor in the house." Draco shrugged, looking up at Harry, his hand stopping the others motion. Lust started to pool in him. "I got so dirty, you know how I hate that."

"Really, are you on your second?" Harry chuckled.

"Yes," Draco pouted, "but there was this one spot I couldn't quite get."

Heat flashed in emerald eyes, "Really? Where?"

Draco spread his legs as far as they could, his hand reaching done below the water, "right here." Draco moaned.

Harry was already stripping out of his clothes when Draco said he was dirty. Now he was slipping in the bath and pulling Draco closer, his hands cupping Draco's ass. "I'll get that for you, love." He leaned forward kissing Draco, his tongue swarming Draco's mouth causing the Slytherin to shudder beneath him.

Draco smirked around the possession of his mouth. Nothing, not even demonic birds, was going to keep him away from his bath time with Potter.


End file.
